Full Moon (Dreamcatcher)
"Full Moon" - особый цифровой сингл Dreamcatcher. Он был выпущен 12 января 2018 года в честь первой годовщины группы. Список треков #"Full Moon" - 3:09 #"Full Moon (Inst.)" - 3:09 Текст песни Джию, Суа, Шиён, Ханьдун, Юхён, Дами, Гахён Корейский = 시간을 따라 걸으면 조금씩 같이 걸으면 어디에 있어도 함께일 수 있겠지 (너와 나) 잠시 동안 곁에 머물렀던 너의 따스함이 남아서 밤새워 잠들 수 없는걸 살며시 다가가 (Oh oh) 말해주고 싶은 건 우리 둘만의 셀 수도 없이 많은 그 비밀 (Come close to you) 하늘 가득 물든 달빛 그 안에 너와 나 이렇게 시간이 멈출 때까지 꼭 기억할게 널 다시 만날 수 있게 널 매일 꿈에서 그려 널 파랗게 물든 밤하늘에 너와 나 약속해 Love 나 언제까지나 밤하늘 달빛이 돼 줄게 이 세상 모든 빛을 가득 채운 Full moon 너와 내가 함께했던 순간들 마치 저 하늘에 새겨놓은 별 같아 그래 너는 아마 모르겠지만 이런 마음 알지 모르겠지만 조금 더 다가가고 싶은걸 귓가에 말해줘 (Oh oh) 너의 그 목소리로 우리 둘만의 말할 수 없이 더 많은 비밀 (Come close to me) Uh uh Baby without you 너는 내 우주 멀어지면 안돼 내 손을 꽉 잡아 나의 길을 더 더 더 밝게 비춰줘 꼭 기억할게 널 다시 만날 수 있게 널 매일 꿈에서 그려 널 파랗게 물든 밤하늘에 너와 나 약속해 Love 나 언제까지나 밤하늘 달빛이 돼 줄게 이 세상 모든 빛을 가득 채운 Full moon 내 맘 언제까지나 알 수 있다면 그렇게 영원히 우린 하나니까 Ah Sleeping time Say my name Everytime, everywhere Good night 밤 하늘의 저 달빛이 깊게 잠들어도 너의 손을 놓지 않을게 꼭 기억할게 널 다시 만날 수 있게 널 매일 꿈에서 그려 널 파랗게 물든 밤하늘에 너와 나 약속해 Love 나 언제까지나 밤하늘 달빛이 돼 줄게 이 세상 모든 빛을 가득 채운 Full moon |-|Романизация= Shiganeul ttara georeumyeon Jogeumsshik gachi georeumyeon Eodie isseodo hamkkeil su itgetji (neowa na) Jamshi dongan gyeote meomulleotteon Neoye ttaseuhami namaseo Bamsaeweo jamdeul su eomneungeol Salmyeoshi dagaga (Oh oh) Malhaejugo shipeun geon Uri dulmane sel sudo eopshi maneun geu bimil (Come close to you) Haneul gadeuk muldeun dalppit Geu ane neowa na Ireoke shigani meomchul ttaekkaji Kkok gieokalkke neol Dashi mannal su itge neol Maeil kkumeseo geuryeo neol Parake muldeun bamhaneure neowa na Yaksokae Love Na eonjekkajina Bamhaneul dalppichi dwae julkke I sesang modeun bicheul gadeuk chaeun Full moon Neowa naega hamkkehaetteon sungandeul Machi jeo haneure saegyeonoeun byeol gata Geurae neoneun ama moreugetjiman Ireon maeum alji moreugetjiman Jogeum deo dagagago shipeungeol Gwitgae malhaejweo (Oh oh) Neoye geu moksoriro Uri dulmane malhal su eopshi deo maneun bimil (Come close to me) Uh uh Baby without you Neoneun nae uju Meoreojimyeon andwae nae soneul kkwak jaba Naye gireul deo deo deo balkke bichweojweo Kkok gieokalkke neol Dashi mannal su itge neol Maeil kkumeseo geuryeo neol Parake muldeun bamhaneure neowa na Yaksokae Love Na eonjekkajina Bamhaneul dalppichi dwae julkke I sesang modeun bicheul gadeuk chaeun Full moon Nae mam eonjekkajina Al su ittamyeon Geureoke yeongweonhi urin Hananikka Ah Sleeping time Say my name Everytime, everywhere Good night Bam haneure jeo dalppichi Gipge jamdeureodo Neoye soneul nochi aneulkke Kkok gieokalkke neol Dashi mannal su itge neol Maeil kkumeseo geuryeo neol Parake muldeun bamhaneure neowa na Yaksokae Love Na eonjekkajina Bamhaneul dalppichi dwae julkke I sesang modeun bicheul gadeuk chaeun Full moon |-|Английский= If we walked through time together If we walked little by little together Wherever we are, we can be together (you and me) For the short while you were beside me Your warmth still remains I couldn’t sleep all night Come to me gently (Oh oh) I want to say to you There are countless secrets of our own between us (Come close to you) The sky is filled with moonlight In it is you and me Stay like this like time has stopped I will remember you I will meet you again I will draw you in my dreams every day You and I, under the blue night sky I promised love Anytime I will give you moonlight in this night sky I want to fill this whole world with this light Full moon The moments when you and I were together It is like I’m a star in the sky Yeah, you will probably not know This heart, you’ll not understand I want to get closer little by little Say it to me in my ears (Oh oh) In your own voice I cannot say many secrets when we are both together (Come close to me) Uh uh Baby without you You are my universe Don’t go too far from me, hold my hand tightly Light my way more, more, more brightly I will remember you I will meet you again I will draw you in my dreams every day You and I, under the blue night sky I promised love Anytime I will give you moonlight in this night sky I want to fill this whole world with this light Full moon When can you Understand my heart Then we become one Forever ah Sleeping time Say my name Everytime, everywhere Good night The moonlight in the night sky Even if you fall asleep deely I won’t let go of your hand I will remember you I will meet you again I will draw you in my dreams every day You and I, under the blue night sky I promised love Anytime I will give you moonlight in this night sky I want to fill this whole world with this light Full moon Ссылки на видео * Промо-видео * Танцевальное выступление * Танцевальное выступление en:Full Moon (Dreamcatcher) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Dreamcatcher Категория:Релизы 2018 г. Категория:Синглы 2018 г.